Domando un Amor
by Kigen no Lawliet
Summary: Después de su regreso de entrenar con Itachi, Sasuke es puesto de nueva cuenta en servicio por la Hokage. Durante una misión conoce a una arisca chica de la cual se enamora aunque esta sea…¡¿mitad bestia!...¿Caerá ante el encanto Uchiha? —Ven aquí preciosa—susurró seductor el Uchiha recibiendo un gruñido de parte de la chica —'Vete al demonio Uchiha'—pensaba la azabache fastidiada


**Autora: **Kigen no Lawliet

**Título**: Domando un amor.

**Nota de la Autora**: Sí, lo sé, no debería empezar otra historia teniendo en cuenta que tengo 3 en proceso, de las cuales solo una ya está pronta a terminar, ¡pero bueno!, llevo días con esta idea rodeando mi cabeza y si no la escribía mi cabeza terminaría explotando XD. En fin, espero que disfruten la lectura y me dejen un Review con su opinión sobre esta idea. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia sí es de mí absoluta propiedad. ¡Digan no al Plagio!

**Pareja principal**: SasuxHina

**Parejas secundarias**: ¿…? , por definir

**Aclaraciones**: En este fic Orochimaru causó la masacre Uchiha, por lo tanto Sasuke no odia a Itachi. Hinata no pertenece a ningún clan y todo continúa igual aun con su ausencia siendo Hanabi la heredera Hyuga. Naruko es un personaje independiente.

**Introducción: **Después de su regreso de entrenar con Itachi, es puesto de nueva cuenta en servicio por la Hokage que lo enviaba a cuanta misión pudiera. Durante una de ellas conoce a una arisca chica de la cual se enamora aunque esta sea… ¡¿mitad bestia?!... ¿Podrá hacerla caer a sus encantos?

—Ven aquí preciosa—susurró seductor el Uchiha recibiendo un gruñido de parte de la chica

—'Vete al demonio Uchiha'—pensaba la azabache fastidiada

**Indicaciones de lectura**: Los pensamientos irán entre "…", lo que Hinata intente decir irá entre '…'.

**Capítulo 1**

Otra vez.

Desde que volvió de su entrenamiento con Itachi parecía que la Hokage quería cobrarle todos esos años ausente de servicio. Ahora mismo se encontraba en otra monótona misión que parecía no poder ser de nadie más pero por el momento se conformaba con eso, al parecer lo relajaba de tener que ser perseguido por cuanta fémina le pusiera ojo encima, lo peor era que no podía compartir esa presión con su hermano puesto que este era líder ANBU y casi no se le veía por la aldea.

Sasuke Pov's

Hace dos años había salido con mi hermano para entrenar a Kirigakure puesto que el practicaba elemento agua, durante ese periodo estuvimos al servicio de la Mizukage colaborando como ninjas para pagar nuestra estadía en ese lugar donde pudiéramos quedarnos en un apartamento más o menos decente, él me entrenó y por ahora no dudo que es el mejor sensei que pudiera tener. Su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno era una de las cosas más asombrosas del mundo y lo recalcaba con su peligroso taijutsu, ninjutsu y kenjutsu. Pero ahora, después de casi un mes de haber llegado a Konoha no me acostumbro a tener que realizar misiones solo, simplemente me acostumbré a su compañía y no dudo que en el futuro espero un puesto ANBU.

Acabo de salir del País de las aguas termales, venía de ahí después de una sencilla misión de escolta de un señor feudal y su odiosa hija, después de haber terminado preferí quedarme un rato para quitarme el estrés de encima y debo admitir que funcionó como ningún sedante para relajarme. Estoy caminando rumbo de regreso pero acabo de escuchar un ruido. Como una rama quebrarse y el aire alrededor empezaba a sentirse pesado, sin embargo no me dejaría intimidar por algo tan simple.

End Sasuke Pov's

Sintió un leve tirón en su pantalón y no pudo hacer más que mirar como un pequeño lobo se llevaba en su hocico su porta-shuriken; cerró los ojos y soltó una risa de sarcasmo.

Un animal inofensivo acaba de robarle a él.

A Sasuke Uchiha.

Miró que ese lobo parecía no ser normal, su velocidad y su habilidad de saltar a una distancia poco común le alertaron. Siguió al animal sin rumbo fijo y aparentemente perdió su ubicación. Ese maldito animal se las pagaría y de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

Frustrado y maldiciendo por lo bajo se dispuso a dejar en paz al animal aunque su naturaleza no lo quisiera así pero al dar el primer indicio de abandonar el lugar unas hojas se movieron y su gran ego no le permitió dejarse hacer por un animal lo que ningún humano le había logrado hacer en la vida.

Siguió el rastro llegando a un lugar oscurecido en el bosque, ese animal estaba jugando con él y logró distinguirlo ya que seguía moviendo las hojas creyendo que era tonto, pero claro, simplemente él era muy fácil de provocar.

Por tanto no dejó de seguirle el juego. Luego de un rato no lo escuchó más pero vio la cola del animal alejarse hasta desaparecer en una cueva, ignorando el motivo por el cual lo hizo, seguramente ahí podría arrebatarle su armamento.

En todo caso ¿Para qué carajo un lobo necesitaba un porta-shuriken?

Esa pregunta seguía sin respuesta en su cabeza así que con sigilo siguió al animal antes de observar desde un árbol el interior, no logrando su objetivo de espiar por lo profundo decidió que ya era hora de entrar y saber quién rayos era ese cabrón que se atrevió a meterse con él. Desde un arbusto cercano a la entrada podía escuchar y admirar al maldito animal quien empezó a ladrar al fondo sin aparente motivo aunque eso no le duraría mucho tiempo.

Una manada de lobos hizo aparición en el lugar ganándose la atención del Uchiha quien miraba sin entender la escena, claro, hasta que vio algo que lo dejó pasmado.

Un Ángel.

O al menos eso distinguió con sus ojos al mirar al interior más de cerca y observar a una extraña chica pero sin duda la más bella que pudo haber visto en su vida. Simplemente vestida con unas pieles de lobo tapando apenas lo necesario, su cuerpo era simplemente bendecido por la naturaleza, grandes curvas delanteras, una estrecha cintura que desencadenaba unas caderas amplias con un trasero firme y unas piernas torneadas, de rostro con rasgos finos, labios rojos, nariz respingona y unos preciosos ojos lavanda bordeados de largas pestañas, además de eso su cabello era de un azul profundo largo hasta las rodillas y su piel de un color bronceado.

¿Quién lo diría? Buscó un lobo cabrón y acabó encontrando una chica tan bella como un ángel. Iba a entrar simplemente con el Sharingan activado para grabar esa hermosa vista cuando notó algo. ¿Sus orejas eran… de lobo? Y ¿Cómo no notó su cola cuando miraba su trasero? ¿Esas garras y esos colmillos que sobresalían de sus labios?

No entendía quién era ella o que era ella, simplemente sabía que no era un ser humano… al menos no totalmente. Observó que miraba a sus animales y los acariciaba amigablemente y recogía su porta-shuriken y lo examinaba sacando sus armas de este mientras las olfateaba con cuidado luego de mirarlas con desagrado, meter todo devuelta y lanzarlo a lo que parecía un hueco y caminando de manera grácil tomó la única shuriken que no metió en su robado portador y sacando algo de sus garras que parecía líquido morado lanzó el arma hacia su dirección, a lo logró esquivarla con algo de dificultad por la velocidad y fue obligando a salir de su escondite y mirar en dirección al arma que se derretía y hacía un agujero en el tronco que empezaba a derretirse haciendo que se extrañara.

Se giró y vio a la mujer acercarse a una velocidad inhumana a él. Se giró fácilmente y la tomó por el cuello al verla mostrar sus colmillos amenazadoramente, mientras admitía que la vista desde esa posición era mejor de lo que parecía mientras la escuchaba a ella gruñir por lo incómoda de la situación y aspiraba su exótica fragancia a jazmines agradable a sus sentidos, no parecía a su punto de vista razonable pero intentaría comunicarse con ella de ser posible.

—Tranquilízate lobita—le dijo mientras ella trataba de soltarse de su agarre lográndolo casi al instante y alejándose de un salto

—'Maldito, ¡Como te atreves a tocarme!' —la pequeña azabache se encontraba tan furiosa pero para Sasuke lo que hacía ella era solo ladrar y gruñir

—Vamos… quieta—se acercaba con lentitud siendo todo el tiempo observado por la oji-lila quien mostraba más sus colmillos como amenaza—no te haré daño—ella retrocedía cada vez más mientras los lobos empezaban a salir de la cueva tratado de confiar en su líder quien por primera vez no se veía tan sanguinaria ante un humano

—'¡Aléjate baka!'—Empezó a emanar ácido de sus garras de nuevo—'No dudaré en matarte humano insolente'—el ojinegro no retrocedía, simplemente se acercaba más cauteloso—'Uno… dos… ¡Tres!' —lanzó el veneno en dirección al ser que la asechaba de manera demasiado confiada pero el pelinegro simplemente lo evitó y la tomó por sorpresa noqueándola con un golpe en el cuello mientras la azabache solo podía maldecir por lo bajo al Uchiha—'Maldito seas humano'—antes de caer inconsciente en los fuertes brazos de macho de quien miraba a los lobos volver al interior de la cueva al ver a su líder fuera de combate

—Bien… parece que esto les será interesante en la aldea—la pasó sobre su hombro como un costal de papas—pequeña loba… espero que esto te sirva de lección para no mandar a tus animales a robarme—podía sentir la piel de la fémina chocar contra él, después de eso estaba seguro que el viaje a la aldea sería una tortura

**Notas Finales**: ¡Ta-Dan!, sí lo sé, algo corta, pero quería saber que opinaban de la idea. Espero que me dejen su opinión en un comentario, y me ayuden a elegir las parejas secundarias. Excepto para Itachi ya que él quedará con Naruko (gemela de Naruto). De paso les invito a darse una vuelta por mi perfil si les gusta el SasuxHina. Prometo actualizar más rápido :)

Aquí dejo los personajes para que me dejen su opinión y me digan que parejas que les gustaría leer.

**Hombres**: Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Deidara, Kakashi.

**Mujeres**: Konan, Ino, Sakura, Temari, Hanabi, Tenten.

Estos son a mi parecer los candidatos.

Espero les gustara, ¡gracias por leer! Y hasta la próxima.

**Kigen-chan.**


End file.
